Sirius' Songfic
by Vampiress01
Summary: VERY mild PG. Hmm, well, this isn't horror, though it is pretty scary once he starts to sing. I just put it in there so Em could read it! Sirius and a songfic, ny two favorite things on this earth...what more is there to say?


A/N SONGFIC!!!!!!!!!!OMG&G, HYPER-VENTILATING!!!! I LUV SONGFIC, I LUV SIRIUS, AND I LOVE STEPPENWOLF!!!!!AND IT'S ALL IN THIS STORY HEHEHEHE!!!! O GOD AM I HAPPY! SORRY, USUALLY DEPRESSED; NEW EXPERIENCE, NOT SURE WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG&G...IF ANYONE OF YOU GIVE THIS A BAD REVIEW I WILL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT, AND IF YOU RUN, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY! WHAT'S MORE, SIRIUS WILL WANT TO KILL YOU TOO, THEN THEY'LL PUT HIM BACK IN AZKABAN.......  
  
FOOTNOTE: SONG LYRICS IN ALL CAPS, STORY IS REGULAR PRINT. SONG WRITTEN BY STEPPENWOLF, GREATEST BAND OF ALL TIME, NEXT TO MINE, OF COUSE..HEHEHE ;) CHARACTER(s) OBVIOUSLY BY J.K., DON'T LIKE THE WOMAN, BUT DIG HER SIRIUS, OR SHOULD I SAY MY SIRIUS!!!!!!!  
  
GET YOUR MOTOR RUNNING  
HEAD OUT ON THE HIGHWAY  
  
Sirius sighed. The same old story. Just because he had decided to spend  
his last weekend of freedom on the beach checking out girls, instead of studying for   
finals; his friends had gotten into trouble. He began muttering to himself, "Studying   
for graduation exams! I knew that wouldn't last long, they probably studied for 5   
minutes and then got into mischief. If only was with them...it's a shame what I miss!   
Yeah but think about all those broads they missed! Maybe I do have it better off,   
plus I get to make the daring rescue."  
He began revving up his bike. He sifted through the mess surrounding him in a   
futile search to find his helmet. He finally shrugged, zipping up his leather jacket,  
and mounting his bike; once again muttering to himself. "Helmets? Ahh, who needs 'em?"  
He pulled slowly out of the driveway, turned and headed down his street,   
gaining speed after his turn and continuing to move faster as he went. Instead of   
turning toward the crowded interstate; however, he headed for the backroads.   
  
LOOKING FOR ADVENTURE,   
AND WHATEVER COMES OUR WAY  
OH, DARLIN', GONNA MAKE IT HAPPEN  
CATCH THE WORLD IN A LOVE EMBRACE  
FIRE ALL OF YOUR GUNS AT ONCE AND EXPLODE INTO SPACE  
  
When he reached a barren dirt road he stopped, but shifted into a higher gear.  
Quite suddenly, he turned his bike on it's back wheel, with the headlight pointing to   
the dusty sky. Suddenly, the enormous motorcycle and it's rider took off for the   
heavens in a cloud of exhaust.  
Sirius laughed with exhiliration and patted his motorbike, "Ha, I knew you  
could do it, old gel! Now we're really flying! Let's go get the guys now."  
The bike no longer gave off steam, instead flames were shooting out of the  
exhaust pipe. "This is the life," he thought to himself.  
  
  
AND LIKE A TRUE NATURE'S CHILD, WE WERE BORN, BORN TO BE WILD, WE CAN FLY SO HIGH, I NEVER WANNA DIE  
BORN TO BE WILD, BORN TO BE WILD.......  
  
Padfoot rested his feet on the dashboard and leaned back in his seat,  
crossing his arms under his head. "Like I said," he commented to the stars above,  
"this is the life. Shame the guys aren't here, really. I feel bad, I shouldn't just  
be sitting here, but this thing can't go any faster! Oh well, I'm making the most   
of it." He rolled over on his side, "Hmmm, studying! That is the LAST thing on   
earth I EVER want to do. Why, though? They're smart? Why do they even bother   
studying? Sure, James has gotta be head boy an' all, but why do Remus and Peter?"  
He sat back up, guiding the bike higher in the sky. He turned the key,   
trying to move faster. He was tired off goofing off, James' letter had sounded   
really urgent and he knew he might be their only hope. He was puzzled though,  
how dangerous could it be, if James was able to write a letter? And James hadn't   
been very specific, still, he trusted his friends.   
  
I LIKE SMOKIN' LIGHTENIN'  
HEAVY METAL THUNDER  
  
Sirius flicked his wand at the old wizarding radio he had attached to his   
bike. "Come on, good music!" he was adjusting the dial. "Hmmm, rap, no, Marylin   
Manson, I'll pass on that one, too. Damn! 'Nsync, SAVE ME! Oh, phew, still more  
stations. Britney Spears! Ohh, hit me baby, one more time! My loneliness..." he  
sang in a tone-deaf wail. "Oh, um, right, well, she's very pretty, but, um,   
annoying...Ha! Yes, classic rock! Mmmm, Steppenwolf! Perfect! Ahhh'm Born to be  
Wiiii-iiilllld!" **sorry, I know it's cheap, him listening to the song in a songfic**  
  
RACIN' WITH THE WIND  
AND THE FEELIN' THAT I'M UNDER  
  
"Come on, move it, you wreck! I gotta get there! Come on, go like you do in  
a race, I know you can!" He and the bike began shooting faster, the stars flying by  
them.  
  
OH, DARLIN', GONNA MAKE IT HAPPEN  
CATCH THE WORLD IN A LOVE EMBRACE  
FIRE ALL OF YOUR GUNS AT ONCE AND EXPLODE INTO SPACE  
  
He slowed, up, they were nearing James' place. "Come on, let's take it down,   
nice and easy," he spoke to the bike. They made a not-so-smooth landing in the small   
meadow by the drive. Sirius got up and brushed the dust off of himself. "Hey, guys,"   
he called weakly. "I'm hear, y'know the gallant warrior has arrived to save you, and all.  
  
AND LIKE A TRUE NATURE'S CHILD, WE WERE BORN, BORN TO BE WILD, WE CAN FLY SO HIGH, I NEVER WANNA DIE  
BORN TO BE WILD, BORN TO BE WILD.......  
  
He found his friends sitting on the porch. "About time you got here," said Peter.   
"Where've you been?"  
"Hey, you guys don't seem to be in any trouble--"  
"Yeah, Sirius, if we were really in a scrape, we'd be dead by now, last time we'll   
call you for help!" Remus added sarcastically.  
"Now you listen! I busted my butt to get here as fast as I could, I mean I took a little  
rest, but--what do you mean 'when you're really in a scrape'?"  
"Oh, this was all just a brilliant scheme to get you to study, now let's hit the books!   
We really need your help, any way, Sir." James grinned at him.  
"STUDY!!!! AHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME! NO PLEASE...ANYTHING BUT--"  
"Pathetic," Remus shook, his head, turning to James as they both grabbed Sirius under the   
arms and dragged him inside. "It really is...."  
  
A/N WELL THAT WAS CRAZY, BUT IT WAS SHORT! O I LOVE IT, TOO BAD MY SNAPEYPOO WASN'T IN IT, THOUGH, BUT HEY, THERE CAN BE TOO MUCH OF A GOOD THING; I MEAN, LIKE  
MY 2 FAV GUYS IN THE SAME FIC... HEY AND ALL U SIRIUS LOVERS, I'M NOT STEALING HIM FROM YOU, HE'S MY BROTHER, SO YOU GUYS CAN HAVE HIM!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
